total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Heather
Coverage thumb|left|199pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, it is made clear that Gwen and Heather still hate each other. Heather appears to have returned to her old cruel self. In the jet's cockpit confessional, Heather complains about Alejandro and Lindsay looking like real threats and states that she can see right through Alejandro's game. However, after Chef interrupts her confessional several times, she storms off. She then explains in the porta-potty confessional, that since she needs an alliance and since nearly everyone hates her, her only option is to become friends with the "new girl." She tries to interact with Sierra a lot during the episode, she asks her opinion in which way they should go to reach the exit of the pyramid.She teams up with Cody and Sierra to get through the pyramid. In some point of the challenge, Sierra accidentally steps in a trap that shot some spears on them, to which Heather notices and pushes Sierra down, along with herself. Sierra apologizes and Heather, trying to not lose control, accepts her apology with a fake smile. She even hugs Sierra and Cody at the end of the episode in a "group hug,” although she seemed too reluctantly to do so. When Cody asks where Gwen is, Heather just looks at him. Heather also claims to recognize Alejandro's tactics during a confessional earlier in the episode and ends up on Team Amazon, along with In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, after Gwen talks about how shocked she is about Duncan quitting, Heather tells her that he probably can't sing, where Courtney corrects Heather saying he can do anything he sets his mind to. She gets really happy knowing this episode's challenge is a camel race and that they are the only team with a camel. Also, she's the first one to get on the camel and starts to boss her team remembering that it's a race in order to make them get ready faster. Cody is humiliated by her after he tries to impress Gwen. Heather begins to question herself about Alejandro, saying "he is just so... perfect," but quickly corrects herself. Heather and her team get lost during the challenge, but Izzy's communication with their camel got them to the third challenge. Heather sticks her tongue out at Alejandro, after Chris approved of Sierra switching sides with Izzy, and is shocked when Alejandro blows her a kiss back. After Gwen and Courtney see the benefits of having Sierra on their team, Heather tells them that they should listen to her next time around, but they just laugh at her and tell her that she has to do a lot more to win their trust. Unfortunately, she and her team weren't able to get the camel on the boat, until Alejandro, to make it fair, ordered Izzy to help the other team. Then the camel entered in their canoe and they crossed the Nile river, singing Rowin' Time. Team Amazon was the first team to cross the line and they spent the night in the first class cabin. Trivia *Heather sings in the most songs in Total Drama World Tour, having sung in twenty songs (67% of all songs sung). This means out of the twenty-three non-aftermath songs, she doesn't sing in Paris in the Springtime, Oh My Izzy, and Greek Mix. She does however have a speaking part in Paris in the Springtime. * Gallery Tdri recap heather 174x252-40-1-.png Heather hgf.png HeatherAlejandro001-1-.png|Alejandro taunting Heather in the theme song. HeatherNarrowEyes-1-.png|Heather narrows her eyes at Alejandro, whom Lindsay is flirting with. HeatherConfessionalAlliance-1-.png|Heather plotting about how to get Sierra into an alliance with her. HeatherCockpit-1-.png|Heather using the cockpit confessional. CodySierraHeatherRunAway-1-.png|Heather, along with Sierra and Cody runs away from a mummy. 640px-Eyerolled-1-.png|Heather is annoyed by Sierra asking her to join a group hug... HeatherHasaHardTime-1-.png|...before awkwardly joining it. WLAE013-1-.png|Heather talks about Alejandro in the confessional. 628px-Heathergross-1-.jpg|Heather reacts to the sight of seeing her "friend" Sierra inhale Cody's shoelace. 639px-Pari-1-.png|Heather sing in Before We Die. HeatherFirstClass-1-.png|Heather sleeping in the first class compartment. TDWT4 05-1-.jpg|Heather tells Courtney that she has to pull the sled in alphabetical order of their names. 640px-Heather Statue of Liberty-1-.jpg|Heather reaching for her team's carriage in the challenge. TDWT5 34-1-.jpg|Heather is annoyed that her plan to send Alejandro to elimination is thwarted by a reward challenge. TDWT5 35-1-.jpg|Heather uses her razor-sharp nails to slice open her prize apple. 640px-AlpsCourtneySierraCodyHeatherAlejandro-1-.png|Heather calls the challenge "disgusting." 640px-AlpsHeather2-1-.png|Heather cannot stand shoveling meat. TDWT7 05-1-.jpg|Heather gasps after Leshawna accuses her of being jealous of the attention Alejandro is giving her. Missing tooth-1-.jpg|Heather loses her tooth in the slap competition. Amazon heather zing zings truth-1-.png|Heather finds out that the Zing-Zings are actors. 3x08-The-Am-AH-Zon-Race-total-drama-island-14503997-638-359-1-.jpg|Heather shows off her new gold tooth. 3x08-The-Am-AH-Zon-Race-total-drama-island-14515735-638-357-1-.jpg|Heather votes for Gwen. Heather Heather